One Night Will Lead Too Something More
by Jewlz1162
Summary: Bella comes to Jakes graduation party and meets Emmett on the beach will it become a one night stand or just a quick meeting? R&R to find out, this is my first fanfic and everything is stephanie meyer except some characters and storyline
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so ya

I don't own anything thats all Stephanie Meyer

* * *

><p>Here I am driving down the winding roads of Forks Washington. I promised myself I would never step foot in the dreary town again, but here I am.<p>

I'm sorry I'm being rude, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you ever call me anything other than Bella, let's just say the last guy never made that mistake again. Anyways I'm back in Forks going to see my best friend Jake. He just graduated high school and is having a HUGE party, and since I'm his best friend I can't miss this even though I HATE forks, there's just too much rain, and is too cold for my liking.

'Welcome to La Push'

Thank the lord I've been waiting for that sign since I got into Forks and hour ago, just fifteen more minutes 'til I see Jake.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"JAKE!" I screamed as I jumped out of my new 2011 GMC Acadia and into Jakes arms.

"Damn Bellaboo I missed you." Jake said as he spun me around

Laughing Jake finally put me down.

"Hey Jakers what time is this party." I said as Jake looked down at the ground sheepishly, this only meant he was up to something. "Jake?" I questioned "Jacob Black you answer me right fucking now, do you understand me?"

"Gees Bells chill… well the party sorta started and hour and a half ago."

"Damn it I wanted to be there first you know that you dip shit… what are you waiting for lead the way." I said in a duh tone.

**Five minutes later**

We walked onto the beach and the party was in full swing, speakers blasting 6 Foot 7 Foot.

"Jake i'm gonna go for a walk, now you go socialize." And with that I pushed him toward a group of people, while I turned around and walked down the beach thinking about the last time I was here. My dad's funeral, he got shot in the line of duty. I never knew why he like Forks so much, but it was his home town, as it is mine, and he ended up being the police chief of it. He had a good run her to you could say, twenty-five years is pretty damn good. I just wish he could have been there when I graduated college or when I opened up the daycare or even when I found Edward, my boyfriend at the time, sleeping with Rosalie. But he can't come back, I'm just glad he got do what he wanted to accomplish at the time done. He will never get to walk me down the aisle (when that happens) or hold his grandchildren (when I have them), but he showed me how to be strong, he may have been quiet and reserved but I loved him all the same. I'm a party girl, not the one night stand type, I just like going to the club on Saturday nights.

I was too much in thought that I wasn't watching were I was going and ran into a tree. Damn it. But before I could fall to strong hands caught me. I looked up and saw not a tree but a man, a fucking sexy man at that. He had wavy dirty blond hair just a few inches long, beautiful sky blue eyes, and looked about six foot four. He caught me checking him out and I blushed crimson."

"Thanks" I finally managed to squeak out.

"No problem, I couldn't let a beauty like you fall cuz I ran into you."

"O its fine I wasn't paying attention was sorta deep in thought."

"How 'bout we agree to disagree?"

"Deal"

"I didn't catch your name beautiful."

"Bella, what's your name"

"Emmett, Emmett Dale McCarty" I giggled

"You wanna go to my beach house its getting cold out." the man I now know as Emmett said. I rose and eyebrow.

"No, no not like that." Ok now that made me feel like shit.

"Not that I wouldn't I want to get to know you I'm not that kind of guy."

"I like that, why don't you lead the way." And with that he grabbed my hand and started walking.

**Three minutes later**

He closed the door to his house and man was it big, we were now standing in the living room when he said "You want a drink?"

"Yes please, can I have a beer?" He got to out and sat down patting the seat next to him. I sat.

"So why were you out on the beach all alone?"

"My friend through a party and I was invited but decided to take a walk and here I am." And with that we were in conversation for four hours.

"I gotta leave Jake is probably looking for me."

"Who's Jake?"

"My best friend since forever he's six years younger but we grew up together so I doesn't feel like it, you know."

"O, why don't you stay."

"I shouldn't." and reached for the door when I was stopped by his lips. I was in heaven as his firm lips pushed up against mine. I loved the feel of his whole body on mine as he pushed me up against the door. I put my legs around him while he brought me down the hall to what was his room (I'm assuming). He put me on the bed and started to take off my shirt.

**Five hours later**

I woke up to a heavy arm over me and I wondered where I was. Then I remembered that I was in Emmett's room. I got up and got dressed when I looked at the clock it read two thirty. Shit Jake must be freaking. I looked at Emmett one last time pushed back his hair and kissed his forehead. I left the house and made the journey back to Jakes to endure his wrath.

* * *

><p>Plz reveiw tell me if i should continue or not cuz well ya<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything thats all Stephanie Meyer

* * *

><p>Emmett. After all these years I can't get him off my mind and I know its not just because Adrienne and Savanna look just like him except Adrienne has my doe eyes while everything else is his and Savanna has my dark brown hair that is wavy like his.<p>

Let me back up. After I left Jake flipped out on me but in the end was just happy I was safe and sound, he acts like my big brother even though I'm six years older. I went back to L.A. and my normal life, back to work at the daycare let me tell you being the boss is hard but totally worth it. But then I found out I was pregnant, with twins, double trouble as people say. Saying Jake wasn't happy is a major understatement but he helped me with the twins when they were born but I made him leave so he continue college. I love my life and my girls but I always wondering if I will every see Emmett again. I sucks he missed their first steps and their first birthday a few months ago or even when they got their first teeth. If only I could remember his last name, I could look him up but noooo I just have to forget that one little detail. I remember that he was going back to his home town in Montana for a few years to be with his family since he was traveling or even that he is the oldest of five and wants lots of kids. Like come on why do I have to forget his last name. I just wish he could at least know he has kids. I should have left a note or something. Stupid me. Then my phone got me out of my thoughts.

Sexy Chick started playing from my phone indicating Alice was calling

(Bella, _Alice_)

_Hey can I come over? We are so going out tonight get your babysitter to take care of the girls. Oh and open the door cuz I'm right down the hall._

Alice, seriously I can't ask Angela on such short notice. What if she has plan's that's just mean. And I can't do tha-

_Gees just call damn it_

Fine

_Good now open the door. Bye!_

(End of call)

I got up off the couch to open they door for Alice. So much for sleeping while the girls take their nap.

"Hey, Bells go take a shower so we can get ready, I'll watch the girls." Alice said in one breath, "O, and call the babysitter." She added.

I walked down the short hallway of my condo into the shower, stripped, and let the hot water relax my muscles. I massaged my strawberry shampoo into my hair, lathered myself in body wash, and shaved. I was rinsing out my hair when I hear Alice pounding on the door shouting at me to hurry up.

I get out putting my hair in a towel and called Angela to see if she will watch the girls, which she says yes too immediately and will be here in an hour.

Alice and I made small talk while she did my hair and makeup. We just finished when were heard a knock on the door, that only meant. Angela was here.

"Hey Angela, thanks so much for coming last minute, but I'm gonna leave should be back around ten since sixteen year olds can't be driving past eleven, but if I'm late you could just crash on the couch if you need."

"It's ok and I'll just crash on the couch you need to get out plus I have nowhere to be really early so it's all good."

"Ok if you're sure but you know the deal with the girls so bye."

And with that Alice and I were off to the new it club Twilight. When we got there Alice pulled me to the center of the dance floor and we started grinding on each other. After a few songs I went to get a drink. As I got my beer and ginormous man sat next to me. I looked up only to be caught in those sky blue eyes. Emmett.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R tell me if you like it ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything that is all Stephanie Meyer sadly

* * *

><p>"Emmett?" I finally managed to squeak out.<br>"Yes? Who... wait Bella?"  
>"Yup the one and only" he chuckled<br>"Why did you leave that night" crap he doesn't beat around the bush.  
>"Well I didn't want to make it awkward and cuz Jake would have had my head if I came back any later then I did."<br>He was silent so I decided to say something "How was Montana?"  
>"You remembered?"<br>"Well ya." I said in a duh tone while he just chuckled.  
>"Ya that was nice seeing my family before I start traveling again you know?"great he's leaving now I guess I have to tell him about the twins soon. Let me get some convo in first before I have to tell him.<br>"What did you do up there anyways?"

**Two and a Half Hours Later 9:30**

"Hey you wanna catch up at my place? Like talking."  
>"Ya sure."<br>"K let me just tell Alice that I'm gonna leave hold on one sec."  
>Finally I spotted Alice with some blond dude.<br>"Hey Alley Cat I'm gonna head out and go back to my place to talk to an old friend see you Monday at work?"  
>"Ya ok Bells see you then but txt me tomorrow afternoon."<br>"K will do bye." and with that I turned and left.  
>"Ready to go?" Emmett asked<br>"Yup but did you drive here cuz I drove with a friend."  
>"Yup you can ride with me."<br>We hopped into his Black 2013 Toyota Tundra, I gave him my address so he could put it in his GPS and we were off. The ride was passed in comfortable silence leaving me to wondering what he would say when I tell him about the girls but before I could back out we were at my place.

**In the house**  
>"Thanks Ang for coming last minute and all."<br>" No prob, bye."  
>"Bye and thanks again." I said as I passed her two twenty dollar bills.<br>Once Angela left I brought Emmett over to the couch. Now I have to say it come on Bella you can do this, I menatally encouraged myself.  
>"Ok Emmett I have to get this out so let me sat everything before you speak, got it?" he nodded<br>"Well when I left you two years ago, I always regretted it but I couldn't stay. And well I found out I was pregnant a few months later... with twins. I wanted to tell you and you were always on my mind but i just couldn't remember your last name. So what I'm trying to say we have twin girls." I told him looking down at my hands.  
>"Are you sure they are mine?"<br>"Yup, I broke up with my boyfriend six months before you, nobody after you. Plus they both look a lot like you except Adrienne has my eyes and Savanna has my hair color everything else is you."  
>"How old are they? Where are they? How much did I miss? God i missed alot huh." I nodded.<br>"Ok they are a little over a year born on Feburary 16th, they are in their room down the hall and you missed their birth, obviously, their first teeth, the first time they crawled, the first time they stood, their first steps, and their first birthday."  
>"Can I see them."<br>"Well they are sleeping now so it would be hard since thy light would be off so if you don't mind that."  
>"O ok when can I see them tomorrow?"<br>"Ya of course do you have a place to stay cuz we have an extra room if you want it."

"Naw its cool i got a hotel ill come by tomorrow, eight am?"

"That's cool the girls are up at six thirty so thats fine. We could go to the park."

"Ok cool."

* * *

><p>Nxt chapter will have some parts of Ems POV R&amp;R give some suggestions for later chapters and btw im not gonna be updating this often its just i rather write than do 2 projects :) I will prob be updating once or twice a week at this point.<p> 


End file.
